The Wedding
by A.B. Xera
Summary: The big day is finally here. Arnold and Helga are getting married after being a couple since they found his parents in San Lorenzo. This story shows the chaos and love on their wedding day. There is a bittersweet moment between Helga and her dad as well as romance between her and Arnold. There will be a confirmation showing that Phoebe's fantasy in "Married" was in fact real.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding**

**8:00 pm Pataki House**

"Phoebe! I need the number for the salon! Pheebs! Where is it? Pheebs, I need to call them. Pheebs, criminy get over here. I need you. Pheebs! Where are you? PHEEBS", Helga screamed into the kitchen. "I'm right here Helga, you can't call the salon, they're closed. I figured that this would happen so I called them this morning. You're going there at 7:00 am. You are getting your nails and feet done at the same time. There's no need to worry, you're going to have such a happy day tomorrow. You're finally getting married to Arnold", Phoebe said happily. Helga walked into the kitchen and saw Nadine and Rhonda baking the cookies. She took one and tried it, but quickly spat it out when she realized that there were ants in the cookies. "Ugh, this is disgusting. I can't have bugs in my cookies, they're ruined", Helga sobbed. "Ants are a national delicacy in Australia", Nadine remarked. "Well remake them. We don't have all night you know", Phoebe screamed at them. She walked out of the room and saw Helga staring at the trophy room. "What are you doing? Are you okay", she asked her friend. "Well, I want to know if my dad will come and give me away", Helga said with worry. "Well go ask him", yelled Phoebe. Helga slowly walked into the trophy room and stood face to face with her father. "Dad, I uh wanted to know if uh, you are going to maybe give me away tomorrow", said Helga with worry as she looked down and shuffled her feet. "No way, I am not giving you to some orphan boy Olga. Also I would never go to see you get married in the first place. Olga is more important than you. Now get out of my way, you're always messing everything up", Bob yelled. That shook Helga to the very core and she walked out of the room in silence. All of a sudden, she ran up the stairs and broke into hysterics by the door to her old room. Phoebe came running to her friend's aid, and helped her sit down on the bed. "What kind of joke is this? It's not fair. I do ever thing for Big Bob and criminy, he doesn't do this one thing that matters. He doesn't give me away to my one true love", Helga sobbed. "Relax, I've known your family for years and I kind of figured that this would happen so I want you to give this friend a call", Phoebe said as she handed the pre-dialed phone to her friend. Tears and mascara scared her perfect face as she cried into the receiver. "Hello", Helga stammered to the voice on the other end. "Hi, Helga honey what's wrong", answered Arnold's father Miles. "Please help me, I need someone to give me away. My father refused to. Miles, you were the only father like figure in my life who cared about me. I would be honored if you walked me down the aisle", sobbed Helga. "Of course I will Helga honey. You're like a daughter to me. I'll give you to my son. This is important to you, and I can't believe Big Bob can't see that. Now Helga hon, you have a big day tomorrow, I'd get some sleep", said Miles. "Thank you Miles. You don't know how much this means to me", Helga sobbed as she hung up the phone. "See, you have someone that cares Helga. You are awesome and don't forget it. You are going to be so happy tomorrow", Phoebe said in excitement. "I will be, now I should get some sleep, would you mind taking over the rest of the preparations", Helga asked as she fell asleep. "Taking", Phoebe said with happiness as she shut the light off in Helga's room. "Tomorrow's a big day, the happiest day of my life", said Helga as she fell asleep.

**10:00 am Boarding House**

The wedding was this morning and Arnold and his friends and family were beginning to get ready. The house was alive with noise and commotion. "Oskar, did you see my gold cufflinks", yelled Grandpa from the kitchen. "No grandpa ehehehe. I haven't seen them anywhere, not all day", yelled Oskar from his room as he polished the cufflinks. "You lying little scoundrel, I know you have them", shouted grandpa from the kitchen. "Oskar you give those back", Suzie could be heard yelling when she saw her husband with the jewelry. "Fine, why do you have to ruin things? Why", Oscar whined as he made his way to the kitchen. "You guys, I really don't need a shouting match on my day", Arnold said as he walked past the two men sporting a shiny black tuxedo. "He's right dad", answered Miles as he walked in behind his son. Stella was seated at the kitchen table with Gertie and Mr. Hyunh, watching it all. "Everybody calm down. Arnold, your father has something to say to you sweetie", Stella said as she nudged her husband in the elbow. "Uh son, I'm going to be in the wedding too. I'm giving Helga away to you", Miles said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "What happened to Mr. Pataki? Isn't he supposed to give his daughter away", asked Arnold with worry. "Uh son, that's actually what I meant to tell you. Mr. Pataki refused to walk her down the aisle and even come to the wedding last night. He said that he had to sell beepers today, and that it's not Olga's wedding. Poor girl, she called me up crying last night. I've been her only father figure since she started living with us when you guys were in the fourth grade. What a terrible person, he can't even come see his daughter get married", said Miles. "I don't know what has gotten into that man. Miriam called me this morning and said that Helga cried herself to sleep. She went to see what was wrong and instead heard the news from Phoebe when she went downstairs. Boy she gave him a tongue lashing this morning. She yelled and yelled and all he did was walk out the door", Stella said as she adjusted her earrings. "Big Bob is such as dirty rotten fool. When I ever get my hands on him", Grandpa warned waving a fist in the air. "Dad calm down. I have this under control", answered Miles. "Why do you always have to look on the bright side mister", Stella jokingly questioned. "Because it's the boy's wedding day, now did you see if Mrs. Bigal has the cake ready? Now I know Ernie was up all night conference calling with his friends to see if they had Helga Field ready for the reception and the park ready for the wedding. Mrs. Vitello's daughter is getting the flowers to both the park and the field, and I called Mr. Green. He has all the food ready", answered Miles. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. "Arnold honey, I think that's Gerald at the door", Stella yelled over at Arnold who was headed to the door anyways. He opened the door and Gerald walked in as Abner ran out. "Abner man, you're going to ruin my tux", Gerald yelled as he stepped aside for the pig. "I can't believe it man, you're actually marrying Helga G. Pataki. Mm mm mm, I never thought I'd see the day", Gerald scoffed as he shook his head in disapproval. The men went into the kitchen and Gerald sat down at the table. "Gerald, what more could I want. Ever since Helga saved my life, I've been in love with her. Now I am marrying my true love and in 4 hours I will be hers and she will be mine. Please except us as you are my best man", Arnold pleaded as he poured two cups of coffee. "I'm just foolin' man, she's perfect for you. I hope you feel as happy as I did on my wedding day to Phoebe", Gerald said as he accepted his coffee. "I will Gerald, but I can't help but feel sad for her. Her father refuses to come today", Arnold sighed as he watched the steam billow off his coffee into the air. "I already know, Phoebe said Helga cried herself to sleep last night and broke into hysterics when he said no. She had to call Dr. Bliss to talk to her over the phone last night. I even tried talking to Helga but I only made things worse. Your dad was the only one that calmed her down. I feel awful for her. She not only deserves you in her life, she needs you in her life", Gerald told his friend as he sipped his coffee. "It's my privilege to be her husband, I need her. I love her", Arnold said over his coffee while listening to Suzie scream at Oskar to get ready.

**11:00am Pataki House**

Helga's house was abuzz with action. Olga was getting ready in her room and Miriam was going on and on checking everything off the list. "Helga honey, are you almost ready", Miriam yelled into the door to Helga's room. "Mrs. Pataki, I must say that we have a little predicament with the vows. They are in her locket at the boarding house", Phoebe answered as she fastened the final clip on Helga's dress. "Where is it Phoebe", Miriam called. "It's in her room in the jewelry box. Tell Gerald to grab it, and that he don't dare show Arnold", yelled Phoebe back. Phoebe then opened Helga's bedroom door and helped her friend downstairs. "Look at the beautiful bride you guys", yelled Phoebe. Rhonda, Sheena, Nadine, and Olga came running out of the kitchen in their big pink dresses. Miriam was dressed in a red silk shoulder sleeve dress where the bottom flowed out in waves. Olga was dressed in the same pink dress as the girls and she came running downstairs. "Oh my. Baby sister, you look wonderful. You are so pretty", Olga screamed at her sister. "You look wonderful honey", replied Miriam. "See this is why you have me come to pick out the dress with you. I picked something that looks wonderful on you. Now let's move people, we have a wedding to get to. Do I need my bull horn? Those people better have the field and the park ready or so help me", Rhonda warned. "Rhonda, the guest list is perfect, everyone is coming. I spoke to Gerald and the food, flowers, chairs and scenery are all set up. The cake is being delivered later as we are outdoors. I called Eugene and he hasn't hurt himself yet to perform the ceremony. Peapod has better be there with the butterflies in white cages that Arnold and Helga are setting free. They are from our sanctuary. Oskar took your bullhorn when we were making Helga's room because you called him a lazy bum in his ear. Oh and Phoebe and Gerald's daughter Timberly as well as Olga and Louis's daughter Miriam and her twin brother Arnold are ready as the flower girls and ring bearer. They look so cute. Here they are right now", Nadine answered her friend. As if on cue, two little girls and a little boy walked out of the trophy room and into the kitchen. The little girls were wearing identical pink dresses and had little white baskets in hand while the little boy had on a little tuxedo with a white pillow in his hands. "Awww", cooed the crowd. "The limo's here people. Let's be on time" yelled Rhonda. "I wish I could have Big Bob here", sighed Helga. "Be happy honey, he's being stupid Helga. It's your special day don't let B ruin it", assured Miriam as they walked out the door to take pictures. First it was Helga, then Helga and Miriam, then Helga and Olga, then Helga and Phoebe, then Helga with the twins, then Helga with all the little kids, and then finally Helga took a photo with all of her bridesmaids and her mother with the little kids in front. Once the car seats were installed in the limo, the party left the house and drove to the park. "I'm getting married in two hours and I feel awesome", said Helga as she smiled out the window.

**1:50pm The Park**

Helga stood in the snack shack which was set up as her room to get ready. Miriam place the veil on her daughter's head while Stella put the tiara on. She was sunning and ready to go, she walked toward the door and got ready to go toward the front where she would walk in, but not before Brainy ran up to her. "Uh…you forgot this", he wheezed as he handed her the locket with Arnold's picture and the wedding vows written on blue paper. Helga then thanked him and kissed him on the cheek to which he fell down. "I'm ready", Helga said to her mother and friends as she turned the door knob. Meanwhile Arnold was getting ready. "Dad, do you have my wedding vows", asked Arnold. His father scratched his head and said "No, I haven't seen them all day. I'll try to find them". All of a sudden Abner trotted by wearing the little tuxedo that Arnold's grandmother made. In his mouth was a pink piece of paper. Arnold went over and got the paper out of the pig's mouth. "Here they are dad", Arnold cried out in relief as he cleaned the slobber off the paper. Then he saw his father look into the crowd of guests. His father stumbled back in the rom shocked. Arnold ran over and asked his father if he was okay, to which Miles responded, "Son, your mother flew the green eyes and everybody from our old village out to this wedding. I didn't think she would. This is awesome". "Yeah", Arnold replied while leaning out the door. "Life is full of surprises, and good ones too", he added while looking at his vows.

**1:50 pm Big Bob's Beepers**

Big Bob sat in his office with the sun shining over the paper work in his office. "Criminy, I need to get blinds. How am I supposed to run a beeper emporium with this sun in my eyes", He asked himself. The sun then shifted over to the filing cabinet where it illuminated a dusty photo frame. Big Bob walked over and took the frame off the shelf. He blew off the dust and it revealed him and Miriam standing in the hospital holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket smiling as happy as could be. Big Bob remembered that day. It was the day Helga was born. She was born pre mature and needed a lot of care. Big Bob didn't want to hear it and instead went to stairs to hear the piano in the lobby. It was his daughter Olga playing the piano a beautiful as could be. He swore from that day on that Olga was the better child, because he thought that Helga would die. When she pulled through, Big Bob was mad and promised himself that he wouldn't be a father to her. He now stared at the frame in awe at what he had done not only last night but for almost Helga's whole life. "I expected her to die. When she almost did in fourth grade I showed no emotion. I only cared about Olga. I couldn't get her name right, and now I won't even go to her wedding. Miriam's right, I am a sick jerk", Bob cried in a rueful tone. "That's it. I'm going to the wedding. I'm not going to let my grandchildren grow up without a caring grandfather. I'm going to be a better father", Bob yelled into the air as he grabbed his car keys off the desk.

**2:00pm The Park**

Helga was standing at the back holding her bouquet while she heard the music start to play. Arnold's grandparents walked hand in hand to their seats. Then all the ushers walked the bridesmaids to their seats. Sid and Sheena, Harold and Rhonda, Stinky and Olga, Nadine and Peapod all walked down the aisle and took their seats in front. Then came Phoebe and Gerald who smiled at each other before walking hand in hand to their seats. Then Arnold walked down holding hands with his mother. Beads of sweat were forming on his face as he felt for his vows in his pocket. Then Miriam walked down holding Abner by a leash to the wedding march. Then Curly began to play Canon in D and the flower girls began walking side by side and giggling as they threw the rose petals out of their white gloved hands. Then Helga began to walk down with Miles. He and she were arm in arm as Miriam and Arnold looked on smiling. "Wow she looks beautiful", Arnold thought as he looked at his fiancée. She was dressed in a white chiffon wedding gown custom designed by Nancy Spumoni. It had a tight, sparkly top and the bottom flowed down with a beautiful long train in the back. Her golden hair was done up in a way that reminded Arnold of the time she took him, Gerald, and Phoebe to a sophisticated French restaurant. "God, she's even wearing the same tiara", Arnold thought. Her veil was high on her head and reached all the way down her back and then some. She had on tiny glass slippers and was carrying a big bouquet of pink flowers that had her infamous pink bow tied around them. She finally reached the gazebo and saw Arnold standing up there. "Thanks Miles", she whispered to him as he kissed her on the cheek before he let her go. Helga walked up into the Gazebo as Miles took his seat beside his wife. Eugene then cleared his throat. "Ahem, we are gathered here today to join Arnold Reginald Shortman and Helga Geraldine Pataki in holy matrimony. Now when two people marry each other it is a very special occasion", Eugene spoke wile leaning his bible over the podium. All of a sudden, he dropped the bible on his feet. "I'm okay", he shouted back to the guests as he assumed his position and adjusted his glasses. Forty minutes of readings and mass went by before they got to the vows. "Arnold, Helga has something she wants to read to you", Eugene spoke. When he said this, Big Bob sat in a back row seat Helga marked "Dad". He watched his daughter as she pulled out her locket. She then pulled a blue sheet of paper out of that locket. "Arnold my love, I, Helga G. Pataki, promise to love you until and after the end of time. I vow to forever make our home happy, and provide a mother's love for our children. I vow to make you happy everyday with wholesome lunches as you depart for work my love. I also vow to never call you Arnaldo or football head unless I am joking or I'm very tired and 9 months pregnant. And finally I vow to throw away my shrine because now I have the real thing", Helga announced. Arnold fished the pink paper out of his pocket, unfolded it and read, "Helga my darling, I love you with all my heart. You are the sun to me. I vow to love you each and every day. I vow to tell you how pretty you are every day. I vow to provide a safe and happy home for you. I vow to never ever hurt you and to be a good father to our kids and a good husband. I vow to do what you say when you are angry and 9 months pregnant. And most of all I vow to be yours forever". "Alright, now may we have the rings", Eugene asked. Little Arnold suddenly came toddling up to the gazebo with the gold rings on the white pillow. Gerald took the rings and handed one to Helga and one to Arnold. "Alright Arnold, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed", Eugene commanded. "With this ring, I thee wed", Arnold repeated as he slipped the ring on Helga's finger. "Alright Helga, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed", Eugene commanded again. "With this ring, I thee wed", Helga repeated as she put the ring on Arnold's finger. "Now, Arnold, do you take Helga Geraldine Pataki as your lawfully wedded wife for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in heath and to love and to cherish until death do you part", Eugene read. "I do and I will love her even after we both are long dead", Arnold smiled as he looked at his fiancée. "Now Helga, do you take Arnold Reginald Shortman as your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health and to love and to cherish until death do you part", Eugene asked again. "Oh, I do and I'll love him even after I die", Helga answered in the post poetic of voices. "May the Lord grant you with many happy years together in wellness and good spirits, now by the power vested in me and by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride", ended Eugene. Arnold dipped Helga backwards in a kiss and knocked Eugene off his feet. "I'm okay", he squeaked as he rose to his feet. Phoebe and Gerald then handed each of them a white cage with nine butterflies in it. They realized it symbolized their age when they became a couple. They opened the cages and let the butterflies go symbolically. Then they ran off the gazebo with the bridesmaids, ushers, flower girls, ring bearer, maid of honor, best man, and parents all in tow. "We finally did it, I love you Arnold", said Helga as she kissed her husband one more time while dodging the rice being thrown at them.

**4:00 pm Helga Field **

The reception was set up beautifully. There were cookie tables, food tables, pink and blue flowers on every table, streamers hung from the neighbor's windows, there was a beautiful stage in the corner with a big grand piano, lanterns hung across the field and trees were planted everywhere. Kids were being called to sit down from playing tag and Arnold and Helga were sitting at the table as dinner began to start. Gerald stood up and tapped on his wine glass. "I have a speech to make and man, I am not good at making these. My speech is about two people needing each other and falling in love with each other. Helga, it just about broke my heart when I heard you crying on the phone last night. You told me a story once on the jungle about your parents and Arnold. I then realized how much he meant to you. He was the one that made you have something to live for. It wasn't only that you loved him, you needed him. Arnold, Helga is the one that kept you going. At times she drove you like a slave to never give up and reach your dreams. She made you keep being positive and she helped you find your parents even if it meant almost dying so you could live. You needed her. You were both made for each other and when two people need each other as much as you two, its love. Have many happy years together and congrats man", announced Gerald with a smile. Now Phoebe got up too and spoke, "Helga, you've been my friend for many years and my boss now as the governor of Washington State. I wish you best of luck in the Presidential elections. Arnold, you've been there for everyone and now it's time to put that on hold and focus on a happy life with your wife and soon to be president. I wish you two many happy years together". Then Miriam got up and said, "Now before dinner starts, I would like to ask if all the girls and their fathers would mind dancing to a special song". Then as if like magic, Gerald and Timberly went on the dance floor that was installed in the ground. They were followed by Louis and little Miriam. Then Phoebe and her father and the rest if the girls and their dads went up to dance. Big Bob then went up to Helga and asked, "Um...do you want to dance Helga". Helga began to cry and she said, "Of course I will Dad". When they arrived to the dance floor the music began to play. It was Chris Keith and the song "Daddy Dance with Me". Helga stood dancing with her father holding back tears as she asked, "Dad, I somehow expected you to come. That's why I reserved you a seat. The fact that you came makes me happier than anything. I just want to know, why all of the broken years". Bob scratched his head and answered, "Uh, because Helga, when you were born it was one of the happiest days in my life but when you took a turn for the worst that night, I gave up hope. I wanted to hide my feelings so I transferred all of my love into Olga. When you pulled through, I decided that you were a miracle baby and I snapped and thought that you ruined everything. I realize now that I was very wrong. Miles and Stella were the best people for you because look how that little girl of mine turned out. You're a confident, proud young woman that is going to be the youngest President of the United States. I'm so proud of you and I love you Helga". Helga finally broke down and cried, "Dad, I love you too. It means a lot. When I was two, I admired you the most and now I do again. By the way do you think you can sell a few beepers to congress? Criminy, I can never get a hold of those people. I promise to make WrestleMania Day a legal holiday Daddy. This the best wedding gift, it's so much better than a toaster. Thank you". They continued dancing with each other to the chorus. When they ended the song Helga resumed her seat beside Arnold and placed her hand over his as a single tear rolled down her cheek in happiness. Then Gerald took his place on stage and announced the bride and groom's first dance. Arnold gently took Helga by arm and started to dance with her on the dance floor. They looked picture perfect in each other's arms as they sealed their dance with a kiss and moved their feet in perfect rhythm across the dancing square. The crowd looked on happily gazing at the couple and even Lila smiled. She was finally happy that the boy that was head over heels for her finally found who he was meant to be with. Then the song stopped and everyone began to dance to many other songs. Grandpa went running up to Big Bob when he saw his chance. "You think that you can dance with your daughter and that everything would suddenly be okay Pataki? That's just not the way things work and now you're going to get it. They don't call me Steely Phil for nothing", Grandpa yelled as he clenched his fists and wound them back. Miles saw his father getting ready to hit Big Bob and went up to him. "Woah Dad, he danced with her and told her that he loves her. It's okay, you can put the fists of steel away now", Miles assured his father. "I'm not done with you I'll get you someday", Grandpa yelled shaking a fist at Big Bob as his son pulled him away to go dance with his wife. Then all heads turned to the dessert table where Oskar was shoving cookies in a duffel bag. "I was admiring the cookies ehehehe", he lied. That was followed by a bunch of angry stares in his direction. "Fine, I was taking the free food. I love the cookies just as much as I loved "Pet the Kitty". Suzie do you want to dance", he asked in defeat. "Oh Oskar, of course I do", Suzie answered as she took her husband's hand. Olga and Phoebe's girls made friends with the children from San Lorenzo, mainly a girl named Juanita. She told the girls that she did speak English and asked them if they wanted to come play. The bright eyed little girls in the pink, fluffy dresses nodded their heads yes and ran to join them in a game of tag while little Arnold tagged along too. As the sun downed, the lanterns turned on and the music stopped. "Okay, time to cut the cake", yelled Big Bob into the microphone. Everyone gathered around Arnold and Helga. Helga took the crystal knife on the table hand held it in her hands as Arnold placed his hand on top of hers. They gently lifted the knife and cut the wedding cake down the middle. They cut themselves a slice and placed it in each other's mouth while everyone took pictures and cheered loudly.

**11:00pm Helga Field**

The party was just about coming to a close and the new couple was going to catch their 1:00am flight to Massachusetts for their honeymoon on Nantucket. The parents woke their sleeping children and the chief of the Green Eyes finished his dance with Helga. Helga went over to Arnold and climbed the stage. They thanked everyone for coming, but not before Helga turned around and threw the bouquet which the grown Timberly caught and looked at Radish Boy in fascination. Arnold and Helga waved good-bye from their window of the limo as the sound of the car engines was replace by the clanging of the cans tied on to the back of the car. Arnold and Helga held hands in the very backseat and kissed as they set off on their new life together.

**7:00pm Nantucket Light**

The birds were chirping and singing as Arnold and Helga stood on the balcony of the light house they visited. They smiled at each other and held hands as the sun set over Buzzards Bay in the distance. They both agreed that their life couldn't be more perfect. Helga finally had her father and the guy of her dreams, and Arnold had finally married the girl of his dreams.


	2. Author's note

**Please review this story and I will put up the action romance packed prequel, "The Jungle Movie". I, the author, am nothing without the reviews of my readers. Please review my story or "The Jungle Movie" will not happen.**


End file.
